


py交易

by mmttmmpeace



Category: ttmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	py交易

[病友组]寂寞的自我满足

*纯属虚构  
*虐肾虐心  
*大概是个为了筹钱办婚礼下海卖身，py交易由肉生爱的故事  
*3P预警，路人有

>>>

#

一个只穿着上衣的男人帮铃木捡起衣物递还给他，铃木只接过长裤，翻出一张大钞拍在床头，然后把对方按倒。

"轻...轻点......啊啊......那里..."

宫野趴在床上，腰部挂在床边背对着铃木，晃动的腰枝比铃木的肤色深了点，微微张开的嘴随着抽插洩出连绵的呻吟，宫野享受的瞇起眼睛，身体紧绷，汗毛直竖，铃木才刚射出来，宫野高潮时的颤抖都还没完，铃木就又扶着他的腰继续前后摆动。

宫野胸前没有两团累赘的脂肪(或是乳胶垫)，平坦的如同新铺的柏油路面，铃木的手钻进对方的上衣，搓揉着男女都有的乳首，宫野的喘息加重了几分，铃木为了听他更多的声音，还摸到了他的性器上。

"不要！只有那里绝对不行！"

圆滑的指甲陷进铃木的手腕，一声拔高的呻吟  
跟着骤然缩紧的甬道，让铃木又在对方体内释放了一次。

"不是答应我只要不碰那里就给你录像吗？"

铃木把套套扔到垃圾桶，听到宫野清澈的声音带着委屈。

"如果每个人都这么守信用的话，早就世界和平了。"

铃木自顾自的穿衣服，一眼都没有望向躺在床上的宫野，被子遮住了下半身，已经没什么好看的了。

"下次你进不来了。"

"要拉黑我吗？录像的事让人知道也没关系吗？"

"...你这个男人差劲透了。"

隐忍和耻辱交互出现在宫野脸上。

#

老傢伙找他去公司，肯定没有什么好事。铃木吐出一口浊气，搭上电梯。

"等一等！"

铃木昏昏欲睡的靠在电梯的镜子前，和上班尖峰的社畜们扎堆，此时电梯门又挤进来一个高个子，更压缩了铃木的活动空间。

没看到人这么多吗，不能等下一次.........是他？

铃木的满腹牢骚在看清对方的脸之后全都烟消云散，古怪的笑了起来。

"看来我们要到的楼层是一样的呢。"

直到电梯里只剩他们两人，铃木才贴近对方背后开口。

"呜啊！"

铃木打量着对方一絲不苟的白衬衫，工作证上的名字写着：宫野真守。

"真守，你到社长的楼层干什么？"

铃木抱着手臂轻佻的睨着对方，语气带着玩味。

"部门的长官跟我说要开会..."

宫野下意识的据实以告，脑袋转了几秒才终于反应过来。"你！"

"你什么你，我叫铃木达央，记好了。"

铃木？宫野想起来社长也姓铃木，没那么巧吧？

突如其来的剧烈晃动打断了宫野的思绪。

电梯里一瞬间暗了下来。

"怎么回事？"

宫野听见对方咒骂着，接着就亮起了应急灯。

"喂？有人吗？我们被困住了！"

手机收不到讯号，宫野摁着面板上的对讲机，电流声经过，没得到任何回应。

"外面有没有人！听的到就赶快救我出去！

铃木握着拳头使劲砸门，闷响迴盪在电梯井里。他侧耳贴着门听了一会，气愤的又挥了一拳。

"......现在怎么办？"

宫野知道对方也无计可施了，问也是白问。

"不然你跳脱衣舞给我看？"

铃木挑着眉随口一说，对方却被他盯的烧红了脸颊。

这么纯情？铃木起了逗弄对方的心思。

宫野被拽住领带，一踉跄跪在了地上，铃木压着他的后脑勺，裆部凑近他的面前。

"给我到府服务。"

宫野闭上眼，做了几次深呼吸，再睁开的时候眉眼都化成温顺的模样。他用牙齿拉下裤链，舌头隔着底裤勾勒出轮廓，铃木自己动了，棉布刮着口腔的软肉，次次深喉，口水从宫野嘴角流出来，他的头发被揪住，动弹不得。

铃木射精的同时，电梯大亮。

"效率这么高。"

他嘟哝着把晕头转向的宫野扶起来，翻出纸钞把对方的脸擦干淨，然后对折塞进对方臀缝里。

"下次再去找你。"

铃木先对方一步跨出电梯，扬起的嘴角显示着他的好心情。

#

这次铃木一时兴起，在去宫野那里前招了一个唇红齿白的少年，说是已经成年了。

铃木冷眼看着少年挽他的手臂依偎在他肩头，一步不停的赶去找宫野。

"真守~"

"又是你啊......"

宫野只看了对方一眼，前几天被威胁的感觉又回来了。

他宁愿去面壁也不想看到铃木那副轻蔑的神情。

唇吻落在肌肤上的水声响起，铃木的脸埋在少年颈间，白皙削瘦的胸口暴露在空气里，几乎没有前戏铃木就开始操干那个可怜的少年，令人面红耳赤的喘息钻进宫野耳里，他再也不忍心坐视不管，裸裎的双腿走近铃木身旁，扯住铃木的耳垂，他一吃痛就放开了少年，正在兴头上被打断的铃木黑着脸，把宫野按上墙壁，粗暴的吻住他的唇。

宫野的后背连续撞在墙上，浮现一块块的瘀青，嘴里的空气被疯狂的掠夺着，铃木的指节掐着大腿根，一条条红肿起来，火烫的性器激烈的摩擦内壁，前端分泌的液体打溼了顽强抗拒着入侵的肠肉，宫野在这劣质的快感里渐渐感到窒息，铃木的舌头在他嘴里游蹿，从上齿列到后槽牙旁的黏膜，上颚到舌苔，已经分不清流进食道里的是谁的口水，宫野完全没有换气的间隙，前所未有的快感就在体内冲撞，痛觉彷彿不存在，明明超出了以往程度的快感却还没让他高潮，宫野快要昏死过去前，少年又靠了过来，蹭着铃木的背部像只黏人的小奶猫。

少年看着眼前交合的两人，自己撸了一发，还含着泪水给自己做了扩张，他扒拉着铃木的背，哀求对方看他一眼，铃木终于松开宫野鲜血般豔红的唇瓣，两个人跌坐在地上。

宫野的双膝大开，明显被撑大的后穴还在收缩，他平躺下来，剧烈喘气，差点把口水呛进气管。

少年趴在铃木的双腿间，抬起臀部，舔弄着对方的性器，一手套弄根部，努力不懈的让其抬头，然后坐到铃木的腰上，提起腰还没落下，就被宫野捉住肩膀拉到门边，少年跪在地上泪眼汪汪的看向铃木，对方看也没看他一眼，握住宫野的脚踝把人拖到身边。

"不要伤害那个孩子，铃木。"

宫野沉下声音，透出几分愠怒。

"只要真守乖乖听话，也不会发生这种事。"

铃木满不在乎的耸肩，咬了一口宫野气鼓鼓的脸颊。

"我没有办法相信你。"

宫野直视着对方，想从铃木眼底看到一点歉意。

"只要我想，就能让你永远不敢踏进这里一步。"

"你都是这样跟客户讲话的？要我提醒你，出最高价的人是我，你没有选择权吗？"

铃木捏着对方的腰，手掌在腰腹和臀部之间游移。

"有钱人都是一群变态。"

宫野虚弱的声音软绵绵的，任凭铃木把小腿架在肩膀上，开始新一轮抽插。

精液的腥味扩散在封闭狭小的室内，少年拿出硕大的肉色按摩棒，插进发痒的甬道。

#

同部门，同组别。

同个办公室。

宫野隔壁换了新同事。

他却忙着处理业务没有时间去打招呼。

宫野在茶水间稍微休息，走出去时被来人拍了一下臀部。

"真守~又见面了~"

是铃木那张欠扁的嘴脸，宫野扔掉捏皱的纸杯，礼貌的回应着："原来新来的叫铃木啊，你好，初次见面。"

宫野露出拘谨的业务式微笑。

当天晚上铃木也去找宫野，一边播A片一边上他，宫野听着音响里九弯十八拐的女人呻吟，终于忍不住问他明明性向正常为什么不去找鸡。

铃木说只有男人才知道男人的爽点，那片子只是个气氛，能yy但不能吃，就假装自己是在操那个波霸女优。

"......啊嗯！"

宫野被顶到敏感点，却坚持把呻吟吞回去，挺立的乳头摩擦着床单，他咬着铃木丢在他脸前的裤子，拍开探向他性器的手，继续忍耐着。

#

宫野觉得铃木的脸看起来没那么讨人厌了，烟味和酒味都淡了许多，他把这些归功于忙碌的业务，看着铃木对着电话里的客户哈腰点头就很解气。

而且铃木和他上床的时候，变得越来越温柔，前戏足够长，被细心对待的感觉很好，当他面露倦色，即使时间还没到，铃木也总是会付完整的报酬才离开。

"......达央..."

"怎么了？钱放在这里。我还有事要处理，先走了。"

宫野是希望对方留下来同他温存的，但是从没真正说出口。

最重要的，应该还是考核积效大幅进步了吧。从没觉得工作是如此轻松，本来跑业务就是累成狗还不保证能赚到钱，能这么顺遂，还是头一次。

#

这几天铃木像是失了魂，做什么都心不在焉。

早点知道比较好吧，铃木拚命的说服自己，可是既然结果不会改变，多享受享受当下不是更好？

他已经和同事们混的相当熟了，前不久和他们閒扯时，话题转向某某又在炫耀贤慧的妻子，某某又在唸写给热恋中女友的诗，他有大把关于女人的经验，却没有任何一个他看上眼的，直到遇见真守。

"对了，铃木你要去宫野的喜宴吗？之前你还没调来，所以不知道这事吧？"

"喜帖也说是没有多的了，但是宫野欢迎你来闹婚礼啊！"

"什么闹婚，这一对也是熬过来的，他们从学生时代就认识了。"

"当了宫野好几年未婚妻，终于啊！"

"这小子穷归穷还是很有理想抱负的，说要给未婚妻办豪华世纪婚礼。"

"还说什么女孩子就是要捧在手心宠的，那是他最爱的女人啊，怎么能不给她最好的。"

"就因为这种坚持才拖到现在.........铃木？你尿急啊？"

铃木捂着耳朵冲出办公室，躲进厕所隔间。

#

没有什么东西比名为"现实"的怪物还要可怕。

铃木领出户头里所有的钱，最后一次，去见宫野。

"这笔钱我不能收。"

宫野从床上直起身，向背对他穿衣服的铃木这么说。

"才不会白白给你，只是先把以后的费用结清了，你算算可以换几小时。"

如果铃木当下回过头，就能看见对方的脸红的不像话。

宫野站在他身后，比他还高出半个头，不作挽留，和之前的每一次没有任何不同，只是送他到门口。

"这样就够了，我能给的，也就这样了。"

铃木极轻的对自己说着。

#

宫野察觉到铃木一直没来公司，已经是三天后了。

整个婚礼的筹办他都尽量亲力亲为，几乎抽不开身。

从民政局回来的时候，宫野和未婚妻分头去办事，约好几个小时后再一起去看婚纱。

他在路上巧遇铃木。

宫野高声的打着招呼，小跑到对方面前，递出喜帖。

"我要结婚了。"

铃木觉得对方整个人看起来都容光焕发。

"恭喜。"

撤回视线，铃木侧过肩膀继续往前走。

"我赶时间..."

"达央......"

铃木如对方的愿停下脚步。

"谢谢你！"

"...随时都可以来找我哦。"

铃木不能够更明白对方的意思。

"嗯，再联络。"

他的悲伤快乐以及未来，都已经与他无关。

#

铃木又梦见了他。

自从决定退出，铃木认为自己能够忘掉他。

梦里铃木肆意的抚摸宫野的躯体，听着他甜美的呻吟，坐在自己身上晃动着腰臀，穴口含着又粗又硬的肉棒，他舒展眉眼，毛孔翕张，浑身颤栗，一边还用手套弄着性器。

铃木躺着欣赏对方享受绝顶快感的姿态，精液喷在敏感的内壁，就着连结的姿势把宫野绵软的身子压在身下，从对方体内抽身到洞口时瑟缩了一下，让他把最后一点精液留在里头。

床的侧面蓦然生长出一层楼高的荆棘，彷彿造了一个牢笼，较细较嫩的荆棘伸向宫野，还没完全出头的尖刺缠绕着脚腕向两旁拉开摆成M型，露出再次暴露的甬道，手腕被捲了起来，上半身被牵动着抬高，攀附在宫野大腿根的荆棘粗上一圈，尖端更加锐利，所到之处留下轻浅的红痕，更坚韧的荆棘横在锁骨黏在胸前，往小腹缓缓延伸，沉绿色边沿淌下鲜艳夺目的亮红，宫野喊着疼，看上去却很舒服，蹭动着大腿，跟铃木说痒。

淡粉红色的地方被铃木毫不留情的碾压，乳首、肠肉和唇舌，荆棘的利刺割破了铃木的肌肤，当他贴近对方，荆棘贯穿了他的胸口，那儿什么都没有，更多的尖刺扎在全身上下，密密麻麻的疼痛阻止不了他的动作，当他缓慢的接近极限，荆棘迟早会陷入皮肉里，铃木义无反顾的抱住宫野，他的心早已紧紧靠近前去。

#

隔天宫野到公司一看，隔壁桌搬空了，新同事还没进来，好像他身旁的空间被直接剜去了一大块。

他联络不上铃木，住址成了空屋，打听不到任何风声。


End file.
